My One and Only
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: Because it isn't Emil who loves Marta. -One-sided Ratatosk/Marta and hinted Emil/Richter- Spoilers present.


**Summary: **Because it isn't really Emil who loves Marta. –One-sided Ratatosk/Marta and hinted Richter/Emil— Spoilers for the entire game.

* * *

**I**

"I love you, Emil!" the girl squeals happily, clinging to his arm and looking up with him through her big, blue eyes. She smiles brightly at him willing at him to say he loves her too.

But her Emil is too shy, he's not the kind of guy to just come out and say _I love you too._

"Gee...thanks, Marta," he says in an uncomfortable tone. He seems about to say something more but that's when Tenebrae butts in. He always butts in and it makes her so angry (What does a Centurion know about love anyway?). And so whatever he was _going _to say is lost and he is saved from having to say anything at all.

* * *

**II**

"Give Emil back!" she insists selfishly.

"Why should I?" the Not-Emil shouts right back at her. "He's so weak and useless! He can't protect you like I can!"

"I don't care!" she cries. Of course, this is a lie. She _does _care. Emil is supposed to be her 'knight in shining armour'. He's _supposed_ to protect her. But he's not that good at it, she can't deny it. No matter how sweet and gentle, how kind and just, Emil isn't cut out to be a fighter or a protector. A guardian perhaps, but nothing else. "I love Emil! He does his best to protect me and that's enough!"

And the Not-Emil looks so hurt she almost, almost, _almost _retracts her words. "It's not enough," he murmurs, turning away, "When I can protect you fully."

* * *

**III**

_I want to explore Triet, _he had said.

_I'll meet you at the Cool Breeze Inn, _he had promised.

_Wait here while I go out for a little, _he had smiled, heading out of Izoold.

And she hadn't once thought any of this as strange because it was Emil, and he wasn't someone who aroused her suspicions. But he'd been lying to her, lying by omission because he hadn't told her that he was always meeting Richter at these times. He was so _obsessed_ with Richter. He continually brought the red-headed half-elf up in conversation. Why did he talk about Richter so much and never about her? What was so special about Richter and so ordinary about her (aside from the obvious)?

"I'll be back," he assured her, "And I'll tell you everything then. But I have to be alone to accompany Richter."

And she trusted him because she knew he would come back. Even if that meant returning with more stories about Richter. "All right," she said, "But don't be long, and don't get hurt."

"I'll be safe with Richter," he said.

* * *

**IV**

"I won't let him return," Ratatosk-Mode said. "I've told you time and time again: he can't protect you."

"But I want Emil!"

"I know."

"Then give Emil back!"

"I won't," he said stubbornly.

"I want Emil back!" she snapped, "I hate you! I hate you!"

"I know," Ratatosk-Mode turned his gaze out the window. "But no one's hate has ever stopped me before."

In spite of her anger, she couldn't help but inquire. "What do you mean?"

"No one's hate has ever stopped me trying."

And that didn't really answer anything at all.

* * *

**V**

"Emil, you're back!" she cried in relief, throwing herself into his (not outstretched) arms. "I'm so glad!"

"I...I'm back," Emil agreed, awkwardly patting her back and looking eagerly around. "Wait, where's Decus? And the rest of the Vanguard? Wasn't Richter here?"

He didn't hear her confession and she didn't repeat it.

* * *

**VI**

"I'm going to rewrite everything," Ratatosk told her gently. "And you'll never see me again."

She wasn't sure what to say to this. "I hope...that's not true," she said, not quite truthfully. Did she ever want to see him again? She wasn't sure.

"You had better go," he said.

So she turned and she left. Just as the door swung shut, she heard him shout after her (because Ratatosk couldn't be quiet or romantic for all that long).

_"I love you!"_

But the door had shut and then she wasn't sure if she had just imagined that voice, imagined it was Emil telling her that. Because of course, she loved Emil—not Ratatosk—and she wanted Emil to love her—and no one else. The door was shut though. Was that her imagination? Who knows.

Her heart was whole, if hurting.

His heart was broken.

* * *

**A/N: **Because we all know who _really _loves Marta. Even if there's no Emil/Richter or anything, I always thought it was pretty clear that Ratatosk was in love with her, rather than Emil. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
